Earthquakes may release sudden and significant forces on the structure of a building. Buildings in areas prone to earthquakes are often built to withstand the forces of an earthquake using shear panels and assemblies, structural tie-downs, and dampening systems. However, these solutions may require extensive structural augmentation and may be costly.